Whoa, That's a Let's Play!
Woah, That’s a Let’s Play! (alternatively, “Whoa, It’s a Let’s Play!”) is a gag turned real series that began in Shadow of the Colossus episode three, titled Whoa, It’s a Let’s Play!. Started by hosts Trevor and Aleks, the show also prominently features Brett, first as their jingle consultant, then as their “non-communicative spectator”, brought in to provide the gameplay so Trevor and Aleks could focus on the commentary in their new initiative to revitalise YouTube. Brett also features as the RV driver in the Whoa, That’s a Let’s Play crew’s trip to the Grand Canyon, while Aleks and Trevor get drunker and drunker. This series was Trevor’s send off from the Cow Chop channel, before he moved back home to his parent’s place in Montana. Episodes Trivia Quotes * "Being a Let's Player is more braver than being a marine." - Trevor * "My dick's cool flaccid, whatever, but like, it grows! and that's when it's like legit, alright?" - Aleks *'"I bet you films kids too you..fucking perv"' - Trevor Translations At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. AMAZING RV ADVENTURE | Episode 1 # Luxembourgish → English - "The first RVs did not have a bath room - RVers used the next tree or work place!" THE BAGEL BITES SHOW | Episode 2 # Latin → English - "He found a rock bottom at the Grand Canyon (schism) is about 2 billion years ago." ATTACKED BY A GORILLA | Episode 3 # Latin → English - "He found a rock bottom at the Grand Canyon (schism) is about 2 billion years ago." VEHICLE BREAKDOWN | Episode 4 # Lithuanian → English - "1869 John Wesley Powell spent the first expedition to Grand Canyon. He first named Grand Canyon after being known as the "Grand Canyon" or the "Grand Canyon" LEGOS AND STUNTS | Episode 5 # Burmese → English - "The Grand Canyon is the widest, longest in the world, the deepest canyon around every year to enjoy its great beauty, with 5 million guests a very popular tourist destination." THE GRAND FINALE | Episode 6 # Malay → English - "The Colorado River runs through the Grand Canyon, it has eroded its steep side for millions of years." Jingle The jingle of “Woah, That’s a Let’s Play!” consists of three stomps, followed by three leg slaps, and the Aleks and Trevor saying in unison, “Woah, That’s a Let’s Play!” The Jingle was decided upon in episode four of the series, Jimmy Beats World, in which Aleks and Trevor FaceTimed Brett to ask him whether the jingle should comprise of four, three, two or one leg slaps and stomps. Brett decided on three, and thus it was so. Games Played Shadow of the Colossus Shadow of the Colossus was the first game played on Woah, That’s a Let’s Play! and was the series in which it was started. It was also the only series where segments of Woah, That’s a Let’s Play! were interspersed throughout the gameplay, and would shift the world into a blue hell dimension whenever started. Finally delivering on his promise, Aleks brought Trevor on a road trip to the Grand Canyon as a season of Woah, That’s a Let’s Play! They travelled there by RV, continuing Shadow of the Colossus along the way and documenting their journey. They were also accompanied by Brett, who drove the RV. Sadly the game data corrupted, making the game unplayable. Minecraft: Story Mode Minecraft: Story Mode was the second game played on Woah, That's a Let's Play!. It was played for only one episode and was mainly just left to "play itself" (Telltale games progress by themselves even if you don't pick an option). Gang Beasts Gang Beasts was the third game played on Woah, That's a Let's Play!. Aleks and Trevor played as Rick and Morty fighting each other. PaRappa the Rapper Aleks plays PaRappa the Rapper while Trevor questions his decisions up to this point. Category:Series